


a cake for you, and a cake for me

by sweetsindle



Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and Sebastian Platonic Week, Dadbastian, Dadbastian Week, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fandom Week, Father-Son Relationship, Older brother-Younger brother Relationship, Oneshot, Other, Quarrels/Cake Prompt, Tumblr Fandom Week, Tumblr Prompt, not sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ (ᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ᴍᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴜᴛʟᴇʀ ᴘᴀɪʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ sᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛs) ɢᴏ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴘɪᴄɴɪᴄ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀʀᴅᴇɴ.
Relationships: ciel phantomhive & sebastian michaelis
Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a cake for you, and a cake for me

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my addition to Dadbastian Week!
> 
> Prompt 3 (Wednesday: Quarrels/Cake

"Is everyone ready?" 

Demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis asked with his usual smirk as he looked around the room, inspecting all the things that had been put together, that he and their young master (who was now essentially considered the entire staff's little brother, minus Tanaka who has pretty much taken the role as grandfather...And then there was Sebastian - who fit somewhere in-between big brother and father to him) had requested. "We really do have to keep going - after all, we don't want the food that's hot to become cold, now do we?"

"I got all the plates, and utensils and such!" a voice called behind him - Mey Rin, with a bright smile on her face as she rushed in - suddenly stopping in her tracks, and immediately going slower as soon as she remembered that she had a big chance of tripping, and breaking the plates in her arms. "Oops, sorry Sebastian..." She apologized her face bright pink. "I was just so excited, I couldn't help myself, no I couldn't!"

The butler shrugged, packing up the blanket they were going to use in a basket before looking back to the younger woman. "It's alright, Mey. I'm just glad you remembered to stop running. Not only could you have broken the dishes, but you could of also just as easily broken your nose!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try my best to remember not to, again!" She said with a soft smile, grinning excitedly as Bard came in, cigarette dangling from his mouth with the picnic basket in his hands, full of food, with Snake following close behind, his snakes wrapped around every inch of himself, as well as the other food basket he was holding. 

"We're ready, Sebastian! We got er' thing you asked for, and packed it real nice!" Bard announced with a smile, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "Say, where's Tanaka, Finny, and the Young Master? They knew what time we we're leavin', right?"

"Mister Tanaka said he packing something, and that he'd be ready soon...Says Goethe." Snake replied as he checked through the basket he was holding, making sure he had everything he had been told to be packed, packed.

Sebastian nodded softly, before going around the room, and quickly checking everyone's baskets to make sure one final time that everything the way that he wanted it to be- organized and perfect to a T. "We shall wait five more minutes, and if they don't come in due time, than I'll go and seek them out, alright?"

"Alllrrriiiiight~!" The three (and Snake's snakes) chimed, smiles on their faces as they all talked excitedly about all the things they all planned to do that day. 

Ever since their Young Master had started feeling better ever since his most recent kidnapping, the child had made a suggestion that when he could go and walk on his own without feeling any pain, that they all went out and did something together as a family.

As soon as he suggested that, much to everyone's genuine shock, Sebastian asked everyone what they had thought about a picnic as the activity - to which everyone IMMEDIATELY agreed and got excited about, even the young master!

So now, here they all were, all about to go out to the manor's big and beautiful garden to have a fun-filled day, with a picnic and a day filled to the brim with all sorts of fun games to boot! 

* * *

"Finny, stoop! that doesn't go together!"

"Yes it does, see? It fits together perfectly!"

"No, it's not, your putting it together all wrong!"

"What's all the commotion?" Tanaka asked with a smile on his face, as he walked into the room, greeting the two boys. "You both know we're all going to leave for the picnic in a few minutes, right? I'm sure you both don't want to be late!"

"Oh, Finny and I were putting together this puzzle," 'Ciel' explained. "I was just telling him that the piece he's trying to use isn't the right one, and he says it is, even though it fits awkwardly and leaves a space open!"

"It still fits Young Master, so shouldn't that count?"

"Just because it does, doesn't mean anything. There's got to be another piece that fills the spaces just right!" 'Ciel' replied with a sigh, impatiently digging through the mound of puzzle pieces they still had left, until they completed the puzzle. 

"Well, I can assure you two that you can both find it later. After all, we really must be going. The food is all ready, and Sebastian worked hard on the menu, and we all helped with one thing or another. Would you really want all of your hard work to go to waste, just like that?" Tanaka asked the two boys as they looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess so...But just five more minutes. I really want to find the right piece before we go!"

"Oh, so now you want to find the right one? I thought you said that the one you were using before was the right one~" 'Ciel' said with a soft laugh, giving the older teen a smirk, earning a playful roll of the eyes from the Gardner. 

"Well, I thought about it and I realized that you were right-"

"You just realized that I was right?"

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it!"

"So? You should have known! What are you, stupid-"

"Now, now boys! Calm down, I don't want a fight today. And Sir, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought we all agreed all those months ago that we were all a family. What would Sebastian say if he knew you were being rude to your brother?"

"...That he's very much disappointed in me for what I've done...Make me apologize to Finny, and take away dessert..." The child replied, looking at his almost-fully healed bruised hands. "I'm sorry, Finny... 'Ciel' said, apologizing to the older teen. "That was horrible of me to say, and I should have never said something like that about you...I hope can forgive me..."

"It's alright, Young Master...We all say mean things sometimes, and things we don't mean - so I forgive you. I don't want to fight, or ever be on bad terms with you, ever, so could we please go back to being friends?"

"Even though I was rude to you...?"

"Of course! I've known you for three years now, through the thick and thin! What would be the point in throwin' our friendship away because you called me stupid?"

The boy shrugged, nervously looking up at Finny for a second, before looking back down. "I'm sorry..."

"Young Master, I promise you - It's okay! We're family, remember? And no matter what happens, we'll always stick together!"

* * *

"Ah, there you three are! We were starting to wonder if you bailed on us," Sebastian said with a chuckle, greeting 'Ciel', Finny, and Tanaka as they all walked into the room, all ready for the event of that afternoon. "Now, are you all ready? I'm sure you don't want the hot food to get cold, do you?"

"No, of course not!" Finny chirped, giggling softly as he scooped up the basket full of blankets that Sebastian had packed earlier, to carry out to their picnic spot at Bard's request for a bit of help as he helped Sebastian carry out the food. 

"I really do apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I was doing the household accounting and I lost track of time!" Tanaka said with an apologetic smile, earning a couple 'that's alright!' and 'it's no problem's from the small crowd, as Sebastian walked towards the doors leading out to the garden, and opening them.

One by one, the members of the Phantomhive family walked out the door, and into the warm, beautiful sunshine of that afternoon. 

As they walked, what would usually be silence, was full of the talk and laughter of all the family members as they reached their destination, in the center of the garden. 

"Carefully put the blankets down here, alright, Finny?" Sebastian asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from the younger boy. He ran in front of the rest of the group, and just like Sebastian had asked him to, did just that. Only a few seconds later did Sebastian catch up, the rest of the family in tow with all sorts of supplies in their arms - Sebastian and Bard with the food and desserts, Mey Rin with the plates and utensils, Snake with the drinks, and Tanaka and their Young Master with all the outdoor games that the had all planned on playing that day. 

Together, Finny and Sebastian would unfold the blanket, and carefully set it out. "Just one second, alright?" Sebastian asked, before quickly, yet efficiently smoothing out any and all wrinkles in the blanket, making it perfectly smooth, before he asked for everyone to set everything down on it.

"Even on family fun days, you still gotta do an unnecessary 'mount of work, huh, Sebastian?" Bard joked with a good-natured grin, as he helped the seemingly-younger 'man' unpack all the food from the baskets they both carried. "Why not just let it go for an afternoon, and lay back for a bit?"

"Yeah! You already do so much work as it is, yes you do! And I hardly think it's fair you work so hard, even on days like these. I could do that for you, you know." Mey offered with a helpful smile, standing up after she had finished up successfully unpacking, and putting out all the dishes and such with Snake's help after she had helped him with setting up the pitchers filled with lemonade and water. 

The butler sighed, softly shaking his head. "No, I assure you - I'm completely fine, but thank you for the offer. I have it-" 

"Oh, Sebastian, just let it go for a bit, won't you?" 'Ciel' asked with a sigh, grabbing the older man's gloved hand with a grin, pulling him up, and letting Mey help Bard with setting up the food. "Their right, you know. You work way too hard and you never give yourself a break, even when your given one. You just go off and find more to do!"

"Is it a problem? I'm just merely doing my job, you know!" Sebastian said, awkwardly standing there, as he watched all the others ('Ciel' included) unpack the rest of the supplies. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, of course not - but the problem is you just never know when to call it quits! - Says Emily." Snake replied as he took a seat, next to Bard who had just finished what he was doing only seconds earlier. 

"He's right, y'know. Besides, I don't think I can ever recall a time that you ever really took time off ta' do something you like doing!" Bard said with a shrug, before calling everyone to sit down and to start loading up their plates. 

"That's not true, Bard. I do, a thank you very much." Sebastian said to the younger man, rolling his eyes as he took a seat with everyone else. Though being a demon, and not needing to eat (he just ate a soul a few days ago anyways, so he'd be full for a very, VERY long time), he would put a few things on his plate, just to maintain the image that he was...'human'. 

"Oh yeah? What's that, Mister Workaholic?"

Shooting Bard a look, the butler tapped his gloved hands on the ground as he took a bite for some of his food. "Have you forgotten those stupid little prank wars we do almost all the time?" 

"Stupid! What do ya mean stupid?! Their far from it, man!" Bard replied his mouth agape that Sebastian would even SUGGEST they were stupid! "They prove a plethora o' things about as people! That, and their great fun, and I'm sure you'd agree if you'd just get off your high horse!"

* * *

"Snake, it's over here!"

Called a very-much so hyperactive Finny.

Currently, almost all of the Phantomhive family were engrossed in a game of a friendly-turned extremely competitive game of kickball, suggested and taught by the family's residential chef, Bardroy. As soon as everyone understood the game (to their best of their ability), it was like a war had started! 

Everyone, as soon as they were in their respective teams (depending on who actually wanted, and was playing), were determined to win, no matter the cost - after all, the prize WAS a cake to share, made by Sebastian! 

"No, no, over here, it's over here, yes it is!" Mey yelled to Bard, racing towards the ball as it flew through the air, aiding her teammate in its capture. "Get it before Snake does, your so close!"

"Roger tha', Mey!"

"What are you mean, Finny? It's not anywhere! - Says Emily," Snake said loudly to the younger teen, frantically looking around- until the ball landed smack dab in Mey's arms, leading both Mey and Bard to cheer and scream like idiots. "Are you bloody kidding me...? Says Goethe."

"What?! SNAKE!! I TOLD YOU TO GO OTHER THERE!"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

* * *

"Young Master...? Why aren't you out and about, playing with the others?" Sebastian asked with a kind smile, walking over to the tiny teen who was currently watching the two rowdy teams play, his semi-sprained arms wrapped around his tucked-up legs, his chin resting upon his knees. 

"There wouldn't be any point...I can't run as they can...My arms and fingers still hurt quite a bit, and my ankle aches like you wouldn't believe...While you were busy baking, I promise, I tried to play but I just couldn't keep up without everything hurting so I had to quit..." 'Ciel' replied, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes, pulling up his eyepatch, and quickly wiping the forming tears in his eyes before pulling it back, and wiping the other. "It's not bloody fair...One of the few times we do something fun, and I can't even participate..." 

The butler sighed, standing there for a moment before offering the young boy a hand. "I know it's hard now, but I assure you, you'll get better soon...And until then, we can do something just as fun - your choosing, of course!"

"Wouldn't that ruin your afternoon...? Yours supposed to have as well, you know...And I want you to be happy..." 

"Ruin my afternoon? How would doing something that you'd like to do, that would make you happy...Ruin anything?"

  
"-Because you're doing something that isn't what you WANT to do! You wanted to play ball with Bard since he mentioned it, and you were talking about it all week...You seemed so happy, and I never wanted to say anything because I didn't want to ruin your fun- you work so hard and you deserve to have fun!"

"So...? I can always play with him some other time. And besides, my job is to watch over you and make sure you're healthy and happy...You're my master, as well as what a human would call a son or a little brother...You mean the world to me. Why would I ignore that...? Why would I leave you unhappy, like that...? And I definitely don't want you to feel alone!" Sebastian replied, assuring the child what he meant and that most of all, his happiness mattered most.

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course, sir."

The child let out a little sigh, taking the butler's hand with a soft smile. "Can I help you bake...?"

"You just want to have a chance at having a slice, huh?"

"...Maybe.." 'Ciel' said with a giggle, as they started on their walk to the kitchen, his hand in the butler's steady grasp.

"How about we do something better?"

"And what would that be?"

"After we complete the decorating on their's we make our own, mhm?" Sebastian asked with a mischevious smile, earning an enthusiastic nod from 'Ciel, who seemingly quickened his step after hearing the offer. 

"Can it be chocolate...? With strawberries?"

"Anything you wish, I shall make it happen..." The demon assured him, just as they got into the kitchen, him resuming his work on the cake. "My lord, can you pass me that icing bag? I need to pipe the borders." He'd say with a grin, thanking the small boy as he got handed the bag. 

He piped the border and added the decorations (with 'Ciel's assistance, of course)...And at the end, after it was all said and done, cut a slice...peeling a layer of the cake slightly up, laying down a few tiny slabs of red, before seeling it back up with a devilish smirk on his lips, tucking it away, back into the cake.

"Is that for Bard?"

"Who else would it be for, my lord?'


End file.
